


Roughly Lovers

by Rubyuniverse



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Open Relationships, Other, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyuniverse/pseuds/Rubyuniverse
Summary: After Robert and Craig started dating, they decided they wanted one more into the relationship.A hint of Roseph for the thirsty people ;)





	1. The beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be too hard, it's my first work aahhh

Robert was never the one to believe he deserved happiness, quite the opposite, if he's honest with himself. After what happened with his daughter he believed he was a screw up of a person, drowning his sorrows in whiskey and junk food, despite him being in his late 40s, plus the fact he sleeps with almost anyone he gets to know in a one night stand. (In their consent, of course.)  
He never excepted he'd end up together with Craig, the young, athletic dad of the group, very healthy. He wasn't even sure how he ended with him, he just knew that he had feelings for him for a long time before they ended up together.

It was a few months back, Robert was a bit depressed and was drinking alcohol in his usual place, Jim&Kims. And surprisingly, he found Craig there. "Bro!" The younger male called out for the older, and honestly, Robert was surprised, he never sees Craig out in a bar, ever, he was always healthy and athletic, he was sure he'd stay away from things like bar. "Craig- What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised, the younger one came closer, putting his hand on Robert's shoulder, gentle "I haven't seen you in a while, and I was told I can find you here sometime" he said, softly, looking at the drunken male.  
"Dude- I'm worried about you. What happened?"" he asked, softly. Robert was hesitant at first, thinking.  
He never really opened up to anyone in a while- Ever since he and Joseph.... But he preferred not to remember that, it was bad memories. "It's just.. Something I'm going through" he said, looking down on his cup, drinking the whiskey left in it, it was- Probably his 4th or 5th glass of whiskey, he lost track after a while. "Lets get you home dude, you seem drunk." Craig said gently, usually, he'd protest, but he honestly didn't have the power to.

He puts down some cash on the counter "See you later Neil, say hi to the family" he said, standing up, as he swing a bit he felt strong, warm arms wrap around him, almost protectively. But he convinced himself it felt that way only because of the alcohol and it got to his head, Craig would never want a mess like him, they were only neighbors, he never deserved something more, despite fantasizing on it at dark, lonely nights. Touching himself, moaning.  
He felt the craving rush into his chest, but he swallowed it down.  
He walked with the younger male's help, he was sure he heard him say something for a minute, but he couldn't quite hear it in his buzz head and the noisy outside- Nothing like the big city, but Cul-de-sac still was pretty noisy. 

They finally got into his home, Betsy was sleeping quietly in his room, he walked in, taking a new glass before he felt it being taken away. "No bro, you had enough" he said, filling the cup with water.  
Robert stood there, dumbfounded,usually his neighbors don't just invite themselves in his house- Especially in this kind of mess, pizza boxes, bags, clothes everywhere, and snacks as well, his house was in as much of a mess as he was. He stared at the cup of water that was now in his hands "Drink, gosh Robert, you seem a mess" he heard the familiar, soft voice of him, he felt it crawling in his skin. "...Thanks" he said, drinking the water before putting it down and looking at him. "How's..The girls?" he asked, hesitant.

He wasn't sure what to say, so instead he just asked him about his daughters, even if it pained him. "They're at Smashley for the weekend, so I'm free" he heard him say before seeing him come closer to him.  
"Robert, talk to me" he shivered a bit as he heard him say that, looking away "I-I really prefer not to talk about it- It's just- feelings, eating me out." he admitted, not waning to discuss it, he went over to the couch to try and lay down before he felt his arm grabbed, and soft, firm lips press against his, he was surprised, but he happily returned the kiss, maybe he was a bit too drunk, he grabbed at the younger male's shirt, moving closer, deeper, more. He wanted more. He pulled away.

"Are you sure?"  
Silent  
"Yes"  
It wasn't long before they were both out of their clothes, laying on his bed, making out, Craig on top of hum, big, warm. Protecting and assuring. He felt a soft moan escape his lips when he felt fingers tease his hole, damn, he haven't been touched in a while. He felt his body burning with every touch of Craig, the man he thought about in such a long time, a noise in his head, but in a good way, he sinks his finger into the masculine back at his grasp, hearing Craig's voice, whispering and kissing compliments. His moan caught in his throat as he felt the member inside him. "God Robert, you are amazing" he said, softly. 

"Move, please" he begged, he loved the sting, he loved the pain, he wanted Craig, oh so much. He moaned out loudly as he felt him thrusting inside him, body hot, reacting and aching to the younger male. He moved with it, hissing and moaning, loving every minute of it, and it seem Craig did, too, since his thrusting became rough, deep, making him grab at the sheets with one hand, feeling his member twitching roughly, he haven't bottomed in forever "Craig-" he moaned out with a whine before they both reached their climax. 

And so- They fell asleep on the bed, and for a change, Robert didn't feel as empty as he usually did.


	2. So..What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two try to define themselves.

In the morning, it was hard for the older man to remember for a short time why he was in his bed, next to Craig, a man he only fantasized about until now. It wasn't long until he remembered last night- _Shit._   
When waking up in bed next to someone after sex, it can't really be called a ' ** _one night stand_** ', especially because he can't leave since well, it was HIS home. Was this a one night thing? God- he sure hoped not. He could barely believe it even happened, or him hoping it'd be more then just a one night thing, it could get really awkward because of that.  
  
He didn't even know why Craig even started to kiss him that time at that day, it all went so ~~quickly~~ yesterday he couldn't really think about asking him why, but if he asks now he knows it will be like admitting he want something more. And it burns in his skin. When Craig finally wakes up, he opened his mouth, only to say "Good morning" he said, shyly.   
He looked away a bit, embarrassed, god he really was _pathetic_.  
  
He felt the strong arms around him, gentle, warm, protective. He could feel the graze of his lips against his cheek, he never imagined anything, and it was much clearer now that he was sober, how it felt against the board chest and shoulders, promising to protect him no matter what. It made him feel, loved. He gently put his hands on his chest, moving closer, sighing softly "Why did you kiss me?" he asked, softly.  
Craig pulled away a bit, smiling at him "Well, I wasn't sure what to do when you seemed so.. Lonely, depressed, it's always eating me out to see you like that, you know" he said, smiling softly, getting closer "Wanna talk about it?" a soft voice came out with the question, Robert arched his back a bit "Talk about what?" he asked, softly   
  
" **Us**. This" Craig said, smiling widely, god, he looked good smiling like that.  
"It isn't.. A one night thing?" the question came out of Robert before he could think about it, that's why he didn't want to get connected to anyone, it made him remember the toxic relationship he and Joseph had, every kiss and every touch was poisonous, made him believe he loved him, cared for him, but he only used him, that's all it was.   
He can never have more then it just is, he will destroy it.   
  
"No" the familiar voice broke his thoughts from back then, the familiar dark eyes looking at him with hope and determination, he really was young, even in his soul, compared to him, when it seems like he was done, but his look, made him feel.. Different. **Stronger**. _Maybe_. Just maybe, he could let himself be open about it, about his feelings.   
  
"I've liked you for a while now, _fantasized_ about you" this time it was his own voice coming out, honest, almost breaking, well, he was falling apart slowly ever since that day, but it was only obvious to him, next to people he tried to stay strong, he was a bad ass who never cared about anything in the eyes of the neighborhood, an enigma, with a bad sense of humor. They couldn't see beyond the thick layer he put on himself next to them.   
Or at least he thought they didn't.   
  
"Me too" Craig admitted, smiling "The more I got to know you, the more I was interested in you, wanting you to open up and see more then the mask you put on. And when I saw you today- I kind of took my chance" he said, shyly. He could feel his own skin burn at what he said, he could barely believe he actually said that, it wasn't a dream, that much was obvious, unless it was a really long one.  
"I'm not sure if I can be in a committed relationship, I've always in one night stands, and even when I was, I was invested in other people" he said, softly and Craig only chuckles "That's fine, we can be in an open relationship, date whoever we want" he said, smiling   
  
"But if it gets serious, we can ask each other if it's okay to put them in the relationship, after they said they're okay about it. I don't mind sharing, I kind of like it" those words made Robert's face heat up, oh. Sharing- He wouldn't mind sharing.   
Seeing Craig happy made him feel warm, and not jealous- Well, he was never jealous, even on Mary when he was with Joseph, he was glad to see her happy(When it was normal), but Joseph- He used them, both of them.  
  
"That actually sounds.. Good" he admitted, smiling a bit "But it might take me a while to open up- You know, I need to build myself, not be a mess" he said, Craig nodded at what he said, stroking his cheek, it made him feel calm "Of course, I'm right here for you" he hummed "I'll help you, too, alone is kind of harder" he laughed at what he said, well, he couldn't disagree at what he said. "Lets go" Craig finally said before standing up "Lets go take a walk" Robert groaned at that "But it's so early" he said, moving into the bed before he felt Craig grab him and help him up "C'mon, you need to stop this habit"  
  
"Fine".


	3. Heart of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is craving for Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig's side of the beginning

Craig was never the kind to just go for what he feel he wants, after _Smashley_ , and having River after his girls, he wanted to focus on his kids, and he did, for a while, until he actually talked to Robert, he was an enigma, something interesting that drove him close to him each time he saw him, there was so much he wanted to know about him. Like a mystery to be solved.   
At first he really tried to ignore the need to be closer to Robert, he put himself in a tight schedule, running early in the morning, getting his girls to school, deciding things for his business, and training his girl's softball team, the flapjacks, but between the small meetings in Joseph's barbecues, random encounters in the forest when he was on a run, an poker nights when he looked like if he was serious he could beat any of them up.  
  
The things he learns about Robert are all interesting, even when he's not totally sure if it's the truth. Like when he ate at his place this one time, his food was amazing, and Robert told him he learned to cook in Italy. He wasn't sure if it's true, but the food was amazing enough to believe what he said. And he never saw his dog, but he knew he did have a dog, just not sure if it's the dog he claims to have.   
  
Robert had a big interest in cryptids, only claiming that moth man is bullshit. He knew that Robert was rather a night owl, drinking through the night, sleeping through the day, he was a bit worried about his health since he was already pretty old, drinking the way he does can't be healthy for him. He tried to convince Robert to join him on runs for as long as he can remember when he first started living in Cul-de-sac. An enigma.  
  
"Dad" Briar's voice cut off from his thoughts as he was staring at Robert's house, doing push ups while his girls sit on his back, resistance training. "Yeah?" he asked, softly, he was rather worried about Robert, he haven't seen him around, barely leaving the house. Maybe he got caught up in his thoughts and his girls tried to tell him something, so he kept on doing push ups while listening to Briar "You know, if you're worried, you should go check on him" she said, smirking.  
  
Craig almost fell down when she said that, surprised, Hazel laughed on his back, holding onto her stomach. "C'mon dad, we're not **blind** , we know how you looked a Robert lately." Hazel said, slapping on his back, his face turn bright red. "What? No, I mean-" he said, grunting "Get off my back a minute" he said, feeling the weight go off and he sits up toward them "I can't- I mean, you-"  
  
"Are adults" Hazel said, Briar nodded shily "Dad, it's been more then an year since you and mom divorced, we don't except you to devote all your time for us, we love you, and we want you to be happy" Briar smiled a bit "We like Robert, really, we like his stories and to hang with him, he's pretty cool" she said, with a small grin. "We say you should go for it, he seems pretty interested in you, too" Hazel said, Briar nodded with agreement. Damn, maybe he did underestimate his girls, they were pretty grown, but he was sure they'd have a problem with him being with someone else- Wait.-  
  
"Wait, really? You think so?" he asked, almost dumbfounded to hear Robert might be interested in him too. Oh. He could feel his skin burn, he wanted to find out if it's true, or maybe his girls are just getting the wrong impressions. "Dad- Don't me you couldn't tell" Hazel groaned and Briar laughed "I mean, you guys have tension between you two, the way Robert looks at you- It's pretty obvious" she said, pointing at him "He just thinks he's not worthy of you, because, well, you know" she gestured at his body, he blinked, then blushed "I-I'm not better then him-" "That's not what he thinks" Briar said, grabbing his hand, helping him up. Oh. Well, he wasn't sure what to do with the new information.   
  
"Go get him" The girls said, shrugging "We're going to mom now, anyway, you can go and check on him, maybe admit your feelings" Briar said, Hazel giggles "Or more" Craig's face flush bright red "Hazel-" he said, almost biting his tongue "What? I meant kissing" she said, innocently, oh. He cough a bit. "Yeah- I know- but you're a bit young to think of kissing" he said, trying  to collect himself, and soon the car of his ex wife beeped at them, thank god "Alright girls, have everything you have?" He asked, finally calm enough to speak normally.  
  
"Yep" both the girls said, he went over to the house, fetching River, smiling, kissing her and putting her on the baby sit "Take good care Smashley, have fun" he said, the girl smirked at him and waved at him. After that, he found himself rather quickly in Robert's house, and things escalated rather quickly.  
\-------------  
  
He was happy to convince Robert to finally get out of bed and take a walk, nothing like the morning run he usually have, but it's better then nothing, maybe he can convince him, it was quiet, as it normally is in Cul-de-sac, but usually with his girls it's never quiet, they were noisy, an very energetic, they got it from him, if he could be honest, he was always energetic, loving the rush when he could feel it. Especially in his college years, he was such an abomination, always partying, drinking, eating junk- God, he ate so many things that he shouldn't have, and the stunts he pulled, god. He was always the kind to rush into things, that's how it happened with Smashley, and she got pregnant eventually, but it did happen rather quickly.  
  
He was wearing his clothes when he saw the older man walk in, wearing a blue shirt, black pants, comfortable enough to o out for a walk, he looked a lot less tired yesterday, his marks kind of showing from the shirt and on the sweet soft brown skin he had, and his hair was a bit less of a mess, it made him smile a bit, he gave him his shoes, looking at him with a soft spark in his eyes, now that he knew Robert felt the same way as him, he wanted to love him, claim him, even he did just that the other night. He was happy, he really was   
  
"Lets go" he said, holding out his hand and squeezing the other's hand, gentle, he wanted to make Robert better, feel better about himself, make him feel wanted, and needed. This was now his mission, to make Robert love himself, slowly and surely, since. Honestly...  
  
He deserves better.  
  
  



End file.
